


Nothing to Worry About

by BreezyDaze



Series: Pietro Maximoff/Reader [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyDaze/pseuds/BreezyDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro gets extremely jealous when he sees you dancing with other guys at a club. He rushes you home and takes out his anger in the hottest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Worry About

**Author's Note:**

> This was a reader insert request I got from three different people on tumblr. People really like jealous Pietro lol. If you have any request let me know. My tumblr is eyeballsto-entrails.tumblr.com

Jealous Pietro  
“Fuck him. Fuck that silver haired douche, thinking he’s right all the time.” (Y/N) yelled out to the population in New York.  
“You get it girl!” Shouted a stranger from across the street.  
(Y/N) stomped down the sidewalk in a skin tight purple dress with sparkly silver platform heels that made her battle worn feet scream in agony. On either side of her was Natasha and Wanda, they had planned a girls night out to the clubs. Unfortunately it had turned sour about an hour before they left.  
“What did Pietro even do?” Wanda asked, curious about her brother’s short comings.  
(Y/N) sighed as they approached the club and stood in line. Cat calls and whistles came from all around them, but it was common in that part of town. “He started being a huge dick when I was getting ready. He was upset with the dress I chose, saying it was too tight and too short. Then he was upset with the way I did my makeup because I looked too pretty. How can someone look too pretty? I mean he’s just being ridiculous. So when I asked him why he was being so ridiculous he told me he didn’t want me going out looking like this because of all the guys that were going to be at the club. He said I was going to leave him for some hunk of muscle I meet on the dance floor. So I told him he had nothing to worry about, and left. ” She huffed crossing her arms.  
“Well can you blame him? I mean (Y/N), have you looked in a mirror. You’re on fire tonight.” Nat said, giving her a once over.  
“I mean like yeah, duh. It’s kinda hard not to notice how great I look, how great we all look.” She turned to Wanda, “You makeup is utterly stunning, and no one can rock a red dress like you can. And Natasha, holy hell teach me how you do your hair, because I want to have sex with you.” (Y/N) said with a grin. They all laughed as the line began to move up. “I’m just frustrated at how jealous Pietro can get. He knows that I’m like head over these huge platform heals for him. Leave him for a hunk of muscle I meet here? How stupid can he get. I mean he is literally a super human who can literally run faster than the speed of sound. I know he’s your brother Wanda and I’m sorry if this is weird, but have you seen him shirtless? Those abs, with the pecs, and his arms! Oh my god he drives me crazy with them. To think anything less than a blond hair, blue eyed, Sokovian sex machine would make me leave him is crazy talk.”  
Wanda coughed and began walking closer to the door. “Not something I want to know about my brother.” She chuckled awkwardly.  
“I’m sorry Wanda, this is just eating away at me.” (Y/N) grumbled.  
“Like you said, fuck him! Let’s go in there and give him a reason to be jealous.” Nat said as they came to the entrance of the club. They all handed the bouncer their IDs and went in.  
“Yeah! Fuck him.” (Y/N) yelled over the music as the three made their way over to the bar. They ordered a round of shots for liquid courage before hitting the dance floor. With the bass beating so loud she could feel it in her bones, (Y/N) began to move the beat, swaying her hips accordingly. She wasn’t a dancer by any means, she just shut her eyes and felt her body move to the music. The night went on that way, dancing and drinking, having a good time. More than once a random guy, or group of guys came up to dance with the three Avengers. Instantly (Y/N) complied, just having a bit of fun with them. It was nothing too risqué, no twerking or grinding against anyone’s unmentionables. It was definitely on the more flirty side, a lot of touching each other’s faces, and winking every so often. However, whenever her dance partner decided to take things to the next level and started to get a little too handsy, (Y/N) cut him off.  
Unbenounced to her, Pietro had been there for a good portion of the night. He watched her from up above on the upper level of the club. It was a large ring around the walls with the VIP section, tables for people to sit down instead of dance, and another bar. Standing up there he had not heard her conversation, but he definitely saw the slew of guys she danced with. His blood began to boil more and more with each guy. This was exactly what he meant earlier in the day when (Y/N) was getting ready. Cursing in Russian, Pietro stomped down the stairs making his way towards his girlfriend.  
“Excuse me may I have this dance.” Yelled his panty melting accent over the music. (Y/N) turned and looked utterly shocked at the man standing before her. “Nothing to worry about?” he asked, not hiding the anger on his face. (Y/N) was stunned, she opened and shut her mouth like a confused guppy completely at loss for words. With a clenched jaw and flared nostrils, Pietro picked up the (Y/H/C) woman and speed out of the club. She hid her face in his chest to protect from wind damage and nausea.  
Two minutes later they were standing in her suite at Avenger’s Tower. The room was dark except for what light was seeping in through the window. There was enough light that she could see him and the furniture without difficulty, but all the smaller details were lost in the darkness. They were silent for a while, Pietro just pacing the room, searching for words. (Y/N) looked down at her feet, feeling more than ashamed.  
Finally he broke the silence. “You told me you were going out to dance with Wanda and Natasha. Nothing more. So when I come to club, feeling awful about our fight and wanting to apologize, I see you dancing with every guy there? That does not show ‘nothing to worry about’ to me, it shows I have everything to worry about.” He was not yelling, but his tone was in no way happy.  
“None of it meant anything. I was just angry and wanted to make you jealous. You were being so controlling, telling me I couldn’t wear this dress or have my makeup this way. I wanted to hear you say how nice I looked, not that I was going to go find some other guy.” (Y/N) replied, defending herself.  
He just got angrier at that. With a rush of air and silver streaks, (Y/N) found herself face first against the wall, pinned beneath Pietro’s hard body. His hands were at her waist holding her in place. She felt his chest heave as he tried to control his rage. “You wanted make me jealous?” he growled into her ear. “Jealous of what? The way you were rubbing your ass against their dicks.”Pietro grabbed her ass violently, grinding himself into her. (Y/N) gasped feeling his erection press into her.  
“You do look very nice tonight, very fuckable.” He murmured into (Y/N)’s ear, sliding her dress up to her waist, revealing her thong. His right hand left her ass to caress the thin slip of fabric covering her pussy. “Why the fuck are you so wet , (Y/N)? Is it from all those assholes at club?” He growled slipping two fingers insider her without warning. (Y/N) sucked in a breath out of surprise. She had never seen Pietro this mad, and they’d never done anything like this. Every time he touched her like this it was extremely loving and intimate. Now he was more forceful, not caring about how she felt.  
“No, Pietro.” She gasped as he began to move his fingers. He stroked her inner walls, finding all the right places to touch her to make her moan.  
“Then why is my hand soaked?” His low angry voiced turned her on so much, she was surprised the room wasn’t on fire from how hot she felt.  
“You know why.” (Y/N) whined, her eyes squeezing shut in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The angle he was fingering her at wasn’t the best, but the situation was so hot and Pietro’s forceful angry attitude made it feel like the greatest thing in the world.  
“Say it.” He demanded, removing his fingers from inside her to rub her clit. His soaking fingers glided over the bundle of nerves so perfectly that her legs grew weak. (Y/N) was sure she would have fallen if it weren’t for him keeping her up.  
“You’re what’s making me wet.” (Y/N) said through the most desperate breathy moan of her life.  
“Damn right I am.” Pietro sneered, removing his hand. (Y/N) began to turn as she heard him began to undo his belt. “I did not say you could turn around.” He growled, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her against the wall again. Grabbing her hip with his left hand, Pietro used his right to place his cock outside (Y/N)’s entrance. She instinctively spread her legs and pushed her ass out for better access. Pietro chuckled, “Finally you do something right tonight. That does not mean you get off easy.” He breathed into her neck before easing himself in.  
(Y/N) gripped at the wall as soon as Pietro began to thrust. He might have started off slow, but he went from zero to one hundred really quick. But then again that’s what it’s like to date Quicksilver. Tonight though, an angry Quicksilver meant going from zero to infinity in a matter of seconds. Pietro began going at a regular human speed, but he gradually began to speed up until it was physically impossible for him to not be using his ability.  
It was also physically impossible for (Y/N) to be quiet. While she couldn’t actually moan each time he slammed into her, she was pretty damn close. There was no way they weren’t waking everyone up in the Tower, and probably the surrounding apartments. Neither of them were being cautious of their noise level. Not that Pietro was being particular loud. He let out grunts more from physical exertion than anything, but at his speed the smacking of their bodies we getting extremely loud. (Y/N)’s skin was pink and tender, but it just added to all the other pleasant sensations rushing through her.  
(Y/N) could feel herself getting closer and closer to her peak. She began slamming her hips back to meet his, getting him as deep as she could. The fire between her legs erupted suddenly as (Y/N) reached her orgasm. Her entire body shook and she literally screamed when it happened. Pietro didn’t slow at all, extending her orgasm longer and longer until she nearly blacked out. Tears streamed from her eyes as a wave of pure sensation flowed through her body, radiating at an intensity she had never felt before.  
“My turn.” Pietro growled, as he began to fuck (Y/N) harder. He did slow down now, but his thrust were more deliberate. They went in deeper and at a different, more pleasant angle than before. Soon the blond man began to breathe heavier, letting out small grunts every few seconds. She felt his entire body shudder behind her as he sped up once again, more ruthless than ever. Cursing loudly in Russian, Pietro slammed into (Y/N) one final time as he came inside her, not caring about the consequences. His face was pressed against her neck, she felt his hot breath against her skin as tried to regain normal breathing. Kissing her neck once, Pietro pulled out.  
Instantly (Y/N)’s legs collapsed. She turned so her back was against the wall. Looking up at Pietro he didn’t seem any less angry. He pushed his hair out his face with one hand after stuffing himself back into his pants.  
“Pietro oh my god. I’ve never felt anything like that before.” (Y/N) grinned up at her boyfriend, sweat dripping down the side of her head. He stared down at her, if his mood had changed he showed no indication of it. He just looked sweaty and reeked of sex.  
“That is what a good fucking is like. Do not forget it.” He told her before exiting the room, leaving (Y/N) alone in the dark.  
(Y/N) laughed as the endorphins began to dip rapidly. “I need to make Pietro jealous more often.”


End file.
